Antenna shots
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: Just a set of one shots where Dib finds Zims weak spot. ZaDr. Don't like don't read. Summary sucks but I like these kinds so i am making more! Rating because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Me- " So I decided that there showed be more of the ones where Dib learns about how Sensitive Zims antenna because I love them mostly because of Zim purring and stuff! So I own nothing!"

Dibs POV

Zim and I were sitting in his living room staring at the TV. GIR had the remote in his hand and neither of us could get it from him. Out of no where GIR let out a loud scream. It was so loud that I almost couldn't hear it. I covered my ears from it. As soon as it started it stopped. I guessed it was because Zim had pushed him off of the couch. I noticed that his lekku where flat on his head in what looked like pain. He was trying not to reach up an hold them.

"Zim? What's wrong?" I asked. I hate it when he looks like that.

"My lekku are VERY sensitive to loud noises and other things. Such as scent and touch. From smeethood we are taught to never touch them but never given a real reason." He said. I just looked at him again. GIR saw how he had hurt his master and got up.

"Did I hurt you masta? Huh did I? I sowy! I knows hows to make it alls better!" He said. Before me or Zim could do any thing the little robot jumped up his head and grabbed his lekku. He started to rub them from base to tip. Much to my shock Zim let out a soft purr. I just sat and watched this go on for a while. After a bit I looked at the clock.

"Yikes! I have to go Zim. It's like almost eight!" I said. I stood up quickly and ran all the way home. Once I got there I went straight to my room and laid down.

-NEXT DAY-

I walked to Zim's house. It was a Saturday and I had nothing better to do than hang out with him. While I walked I thought about how we had changed over the past six years. We had both grown to about 6'. My hair spike was longer with a small dent and I no longer needed glasses. Than I thought about Zim. He hadn't really changed that much besides his feelings and his height. I let out a small chuckle as I reached his door. I walked in. I also thought about the day he found out he was a defect. He had told me all about it and even shown me the video. I was so shocked and mad at what they had done to him. But I forgot that all when I saw him on the couch and _**Them **_ on his screen. His lekku perked up a bit as I walked in. He looked over at me and a smile danced on his lips.

"ZIM! The control brains have decided that you must come to the Tallest ceremony." Red said to him. I shut the door. Before I could take another step GIR ran in and yelled.

"HI BIG HEADED KID! I LUVES YOU!" He said it with so much joy than he tackled me to the ground. The three Irkens all lifted their lekku. I could only guess by how Zim flattened his down again that the squeal had hurt him while his leaders just looked trying to see who GIR had talked too. I walked over to Zim and sat down next to him. He looked up at me.

"Hello Dib-love. How are you?"

"Clearly better than you." I said. He nodded and glared at the little robot. Finally his leaders spoke.

"Zim? Who is this...thing with you?" Purple asked.

"This is Dib-love. He is Zim's. He belongs to me!" He said. He spoke softly more than likely due to pain in is lekku. I reached up and softly stroked one just as GIR had done yesterday. He let let out a small purr and closed his eyes. He manged to shut off the call before I started on his other one as well. He let out a steady purr and curled up next to me. I let out a sigh, I loved being the one in control and I loved how cute he was like this. I was going to love this.

END!

Me- "Okay more to come but some one is telling me to 'go to bed and don't stay up till midnight reading fan fiction on your ds or you'll be cranky in the morning'. Well yea! Wake me up at 8 am in the summer when I could sleep till nine or ten? Duh I'll be cranky! Jeez I am a teenager! I like to stay up and sleep in ugh! So review so I have some thing to be happy about!"


	2. Chapter 2

Me- "Yea! I am BACK! My siblings don't know how to play chess right... So here we go! Oh in all of the chapters I will add something so that it always has 666. If you don't know what that is it will be at the bottom! "

Zim's POV.

I walked my way to the high school. For six years I had lived on this planet. For six months I had known I was a defect and for six weeks I had been dating Dib. It started After I decided that I would turn my back on the Empire. See after finding out about my problem I kept trying to get back on the good side for a while. It didn't work out so well. So it was no shock that today when I got to the school I saw Dib waiting out side. He looked worried though.

"Hello Dib-love. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing really. Gaz is moving out because our dad is getting remarried. She plans on moving in with a friend. They are already like sisters so. But it is weird, I mean I didn't even know he was dating any one! And the woman is really irritating! She is always trying to get in my stuff! I had to lock my room with a lock I made to keep her out! I mean ugh! I have all my swollen eye ball stuff and personal stuff in there! And at least when we started dating I told my dad right away! He just told us last night! And the wedding is this weekend! The only good thing is he said I could bring a friend. I don't think he has told her about me and you ya know? It's so stupid!" He said. I had taken his hand in mine in the possessive manner I always did.

"Dib-love it will be fine! If you really don't want to live with them you could come live in my house. After all you are eighteen human years and while I may look the same I am really one hundred and eighty Earth years or eighteen Irken years so it'll be fine! You can tell you father this after school today along with this woman." I said.

"Really?"

"Yes. You are my Dib-love." He smiled and we walked into class. This was going to be a fun night of packing.

DIB'S POV

I couldn't believe it! Zim really said that I could come over and live with him! This was so great! It was made better by the fact that 'Brianna' would not be able to stop me! Even if she tried! School passed by me in a flash.

"Okay, So Zim, do you want to come with me to tell them?" I asked him.

"Sure Dib-love why not." We started walking towards my house. It wasn't that far of a walk. It was in a pleasant silence. Until we got to my door step.

"Oh, Zim. If she asks if your hungry say no. If not she'll feed you some vegetarian stuff which would be very bad for you."

"Why?"

"Because it is all organic. No sweets, nothing that wouldn't burn you."

"Oh. Very well. But what is a 'vegetarian'?" He said right as we walked in. Sadly for us 'Bri' was there waiting.

"Hello Dibby! How are you? Who is your friend? Is this the 'alien'? Did you talk to any girls yet? You should hurry or all the nice ones will be gone. And I would love to make you and your friend some thing to eat, healthy of course."

"In order, This is Zim, yes he is foreign, yes I talked to girls just not in the way you think, no I have already some one who is perfect in every way and no thanks I have some stuff in my room. Is my dad home yet 'Bri'?"

"Yes he is down in his lab! And I want to know all about this 'perfect in every way' person."

"Okay well as soon as dad gets up here I will talk to you in the living room."

"Okie dokie!" She said and went in to the kitchen. Zim followed me up to my room. He pulled out a little tool thing.

"What's that Zim?"

"This? It will transfer all of you items to your new room in my house. I called computer during lunch and had him add it. Once there if it is dirty it will go to your hamper and all clean things will go to where ever they belong."

"Okay, so what do you have to do?"

"I'll just set it up on the floor and it will scan all none living things into the room. While we go talk to your parent and his soon to be mate."

"Okay." He set it down and tinkered with it before it started a blue scan in one corner. After that he stood up and took my hand again. We walked down to the living room and sat down on the couch just chatting about nothing really. After a bit he looked around to make sure we were the only two before he took off his wig quick and let his lekku stretch before putting it right back on.

"How sensitive are you lekku?"

"Very. I were this thing at home to help tone out GIR when he is being too loud. If I don't it hurts. Just as even now with it on I can still smell you. Normally I can tell what room you are in here from my house simply by scent. That is with it on. I could smell a pig beast in the mud next to a small hut in the middle east. It was close to the Nile. That was just this morning."

"Wow."

"Yes, yes I know Zim is amazing!"

"Okay watch it or your ego will be bigger than my head!" I said. We both laughed at my lame attempt at a joke. Just after we stopped my father and Bri came in.

"So son! What did you want to talk to me and Bri about? Is it something INSANE?"

"No dad. It was nothing like that I just wanted to let you know that I will be moving in with Zim."

"Okay. I have REAL SCIENCE to do now!"

"Wait! We don't even know this Zim. Other than his first name and that he is not from here." Bri said.

"Good point! So Zim tell us about you!" My father said. 'CRAP CRAP CRAP!' was all I could think.

"Well, I am Zim... I am from very very far away place, and I have a skin problem?" 

"Well, how long have you known Dib? What is your favorite food? What do you do? What are you school plans?"

"Um. Six years, my favorite food are waffles, I can build electronics, and I plan on ending at high school." He said. I sighed in relieve.

"So Dib, who was this person you told me about earlier?" Bri said.

"Oh, Yea. Well some one didn't tell you I already liked some one before he had you meet me. *Glare at my father * But yea, this person is nice, kind, picks me up when I'm down and fixes any cuts or scrapes I have. If I am sick this person will stay by my side and not even sleep till I am better, this person is possessive, bossy, and would do anything to protect me, this person is also better without a disguise, and this person has heard every thing I just said."

"Why? Is she hiding? Where is she? She can come out now!" Bri said missing the death glare Zim shot her.

"No Bri. HE is not hiding. HE is right next to me." I said. I smiled at Zim and he smiled but didn't let his knife teeth show.

"Your gay? Oh well. What did you mean by 'looks better with out a disguise'?" Instead of an answer Zim looked at me. I looked back at him. And even though I know no words had been spoken we had just had a conversation. I know he wondered if he should take off the wig and contacts and I had simply nodded.

"We'll show you what we mean but only if you promise not to freak out or doing any thing in 'the name of REAL SCIENCE'!" I said imitating my dad.

"Okay son, we promise!" My dad said. Zim looked back at me and nodded. He reached up and pulled off his contacts but closed his eyes right away than he took off his wig. When no on screamed and I grabbed his hand he opened up his eyes. The maroon color was such an amazing color. Bri and my father looked at him.

"WAIT! Your Irken?" Bri asked.

"How do you know of Irkens?" Zim said back.

"Well, I know because I had an Irken friend years ago. I had been taken by another alien race and so had she. We worked together and got away. After that she set me down here. She lived with me a while to fix her ship and she said her name was Tak. She had this robot named Mimi. I assume you have one? Than after that she left to find 'the one who had destroyed her life'. But before she left she said I could stroke her lekku in what she said she would take as a goodbye. So I did and she started to purr!"

"Wow. Okay. Yea... we had kind of met Tak before. I broke half of the testing planet in the name of a snack, not the best idea but I was young, she was made into a janitor on planet dirt. She was going to give the planet to the Tallest as a gift. But she wanted to fill it with snacks first." Zim said.

"Yea, she did seem...crazy. So can I meet your SIR unit?"

"YES! I could make more of them! They would be a great help to humanity!" My father said.

"Um... Hang on." Zim pulled a mic and Video screen out of his PAK. "GIR! Come over to Dib-loves' house now... and don't bring the voot." He said into it. GIR's eyes flashed red and the call ended. About two minutes later there was a knock at the door. Zim went over and GIR walked in. He was wearing his dog suit.

"HEY BIGHEADED KID I LURVS YOU!" He shouted before jumping on my head.

"Hey GIR, you can take off you costume. If you are good I'll get you tacos!"

"OKAY!" I rolled my eyes as the silly little robot took off his outfit. He was acting normal with his blue eyes. He started to run around the room. Zim let out a sigh and sat down. We hung out for about another half an hour before we went to check on my room. It was mostly done by now with only a few things left. I sat in a corner and had him come over and sit next to me. I reached my hand up and started to stroke his lekku. He let out a strong and steady purr. He curled up next to me and it was so cute that I couldn't stop! This was great!

END.

"Sorry if this wasn't based on the lekku but I still wanted to fit this in to the set! More later!"


End file.
